multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eotyrannus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ageriul page. Multiverses Wiki is a wiki where you can create your own species, planets, and/or technology and help contribute to a virtual universe! Before you start making planets, please read the Get Started page, then make an organism, automaton, or technological device. Once you're ready to start making planets, please contact a admininistrator! I'm really looking forward to contributing with you, please take a look at my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Holbenilord (Talk) 21:19, April 5, 2012 Talkin about the story I deleted all that old conversation, due to the fact I couldn't make a new paragraph. New chapter added! -Eo No worries. New chapter from me too HolbenilordTalk 14:20, April 6, 2012 (UTC) New chapter. -Eo And another HolbenilordTalk 14:48, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Yay! I got to use the antimatter missiles! -Eo Added new chapter. We probably don't need to do the translations any more HolbenilordTalk 15:15, April 6, 2012 (UTC) We should probably end this after lunch. You can end. Ok, ended. If you ever want to write another collab, just ask :) HolbenilordTalk 17:50, April 6, 2012 (UTC) How about the Flesh Thieves? HolbenilordTalk 22:26, April 6, 2012 (UTC) New Story Hey, I was wondering if you'd like a story about the Urahob meeting the Dwellers (armadillo like species, pretty advanced but nearly extinct). One of their ships crash on Ghioas (Ageriul's moon :P) and the survivors are being extracted by the Unification. The Dweller beg to help the repairs of their ship so they can leave saving the Urahob from disaster, because the Auctors and their allies are hunting them down. But ,I dunno, Dwellers dont leave, destroy their beacon and share tech. They receive a place to live (on Ageriul or Ghioas or another planet in the solar system). Their technological superiority will be a good boost to the Urahob, and the Dwellers know good planets to mine for resources, to live, etc... Lemme know what you think :) Horakoeri, Ruler of stuff and Cataclyst of your Doom 11:45, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Can i help too? Yuy168 11:57, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I like the story, although I'd prefer if it's not set on Ageriul. The Urahob have colonised a couple of planets, so maybe we could make one of them. Just wanted to say I think you did the Flesh Thieves very well :) Though, mass-adj based shields don't calibrate- I'll make an article to set these things down... HolbenilordTalk 13:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I wasn't really sure what on earth the shields were like, so I just made a best guess and decided they were like Star Trek stuff. They're most like those of Mass Effect, probably- Star Trek doesn't set a very good plausibility precedent :P HolbenilordTalk 15:54, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Random talk Ouch... Some of the stuff on the SpecEvo wiki hurts my brain with sheer stupidity. I mean, c'mon, one of them said that LAZERS AND CHAINSAWS evolved on a giant mantis because of a MYSTERIOUS PHEROMONE. Luckily, I changed that, but the main reason I stop editing stuff for a while is because I encounter something I can't actually get my head around comfortably... -Eo Yeah, that is definitely not high-quality spec evo. But here, it's brilliant! :) HolbenilordTalk 22:24, April 9, 2012 (UTC) It's definitely brilliant here. On SpecEvo, I'm working through the Carnivores section in alphabetical order. I'm attempting to edit the Lava Lotus, but it has the stupidity shields up. -Eo Perhaps Centro? As for new races, I guess the Salsenes, Atrenids? HolbenilordTalk 21:07, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Centro seems like a good one. The rizzaks (or whatever the exoskeletony pests are called) might be a mainstay of the Centronian Irkaputh diet. As for the Urahob, I've just thought that taking a look at Zyrothan relations might help. XD -Eo Say Eo! Would you like to do a text-based, multiverses-themed RP at ? Comment on the page if you would like to join! HolbenilordTalk 22:21, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat? I haven't spoken with you before. Yuy168 21:36, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I'll talk with whoever about whatever. :3 Although, at this very moment, I have no idea on what to talk about. XD -Eo Eo if your responding to messages sent to you you edit the other persons talk page, and the chat button should be on the right if oyu go to wiki activity, im getting on it. Yuy168 17:45, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I AM BACK! (I.E You are all dead) Been to France for a week. Now you all have meh back. XD -Eo SE Could you please make a topic for this wiki on SE Forums? It could be a way to attract people to this wiki. Ageriul I like it! I am very interested in any new species you're making HolbenilordTalk 19:47, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Cuteness where! :o HolbenilordTalk 20:08, May 12, 2012 (UTC) It sounds good to me! :) Though couldn't you still get quite large animals, maybe cow- or even rhino-sized? White rhinos eat grass, and can reach 2.3 tonnes in mass. HolbenilordTalk 15:03, May 18, 2012 (UTC) You said "the abundance of loose soil and tunnels kept out the large land animals from properly settling there." :P Limestone is porous ground, but cows etc. can still live in Yorkshire (though they tend to have hardy sheep and goats instead up there) HolbenilordTalk 15:33, May 18, 2012 (UTC) A cavern is not a pore, Eo :P HolbenilordTalk 15:38, May 18, 2012 (UTC) A cavern doesn't have to be in rock. But you don't get them in soil, because it's too loose. :P You misled me with your use of the word "porous" which means there are pores, and there are no pores in alluvial soil (the loose stuff). HolbenilordTalk 15:44, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Which species would you like to include? HolbenilordTalk 21:45, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Zyrothans seem fine, then HolbenilordTalk 08:48, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I love killer whales. :) They don't naturally kill people either (that one incident in an aquarium-place was a mentally unbalanced specimen). I think pretty conventional exploration. Send out some guides, cameramen, soldiers. Find and take footage of creatures. Go home, analyse. HolbenilordTalk 14:53, May 20, 2012 (UTC) "Hidden in the Dirt" sounds better to my brain HolbenilordTalk 19:36, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Afraid not, I'm sorry. But feel free to have them encounter the Salsenes; you seem to be a respectable user who won' do anything absurd with them. :) Pinguinus impennis 20:28, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Bawk Contact Sure, I'll help! Would you like any of my species in? HolbenilordTalk 20:39, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Atrenids are Styro's HolbenilordTalk 21:03, June 16, 2012 (UTC) That's ok HolbenilordTalk 21:14, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes, the Cyberteeth can destroy the Subrekawhatever homeworld. Just make sure they don't suffer too many casualties. ;) Well, going through the list: *101: Has time, may try and kill them all with the Cyberteeth *Hora: May have time *Orang: Probably will not have time *Ping: As above *Styro: PLANS *Yuy: May have time, will try to squeeze plan in HolbenilordTalk 08:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC) There is a question for you on the story's comments section. Anyone wanna have a race face the Hypernova and friends? -Eo Chat CHAT. NOW. Yeah sorry for being inactive for such a long while, I'm currently having some family issues going on here and I try to be as much away from home as possible. There are moments they're gone and I can come online but I have some more important matters to attend to first before I can come on the wikias. Horakoeri, I am awesome (sometimes...) 09:12, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello? Where has everybody gone? I'm all alone and stuff, and I'm waiting on being allowed to create a new universe. Good Morning Morning! Just to ask- would you mind an Irkaputh being a member of a Ragtag Band of Misfits that goes out and saves the world and stuff? HolbenilordTalk 09:48, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Lovely :D I shall attempt to begin writing this very morning HolbenilordTalk 09:56, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Would you mind bestowing upon me appropriate names for a female Irkaputh and an Ageriulan city? HolbenilordTalk 11:32, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok :) What do you think if the second chapter of Divided We Fall, set on Ageriul? HolbenilordTalk 16:07, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Only the recruitment took place on Ageriul- it won't feature again, unless I make a sequel in which it features, in which case I'd probably ask for you to help :P I just wanted an Irkaputh on the team, and knew where to find one HolbenilordTalk 16:23, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I don't have any problems with it being canon- it's just up to Styro now. HolbenilordTalk 18:47, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Why hello there. Yuy and I are creating a massive alliance of class X sapients. What kind of technology do the Bishuarts have, and is it within the range of the Vorians? We need things to go to war with because of a slight lacking in opponents now that we've taken a lot of sapients. Orangutans99 (talk) 22:45, July 30, 2012 (UTC) TTs I think convergent evolution of the body plan might be a better idea ∞ ☉ ☽ QE 13:59, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Eo Tell Holly to check his talk page. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 17:56, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry 'bout the delay, been working on a MC server for some time. I won't be able to be on today, but I'd just imagine it would be the Hegan boarding ships and then slapping races to melt. Orangutans99 (talk) 22:50, August 16, 2012 (UTC) eo pls region im srry The Bishaurt and Hegan technology sections- shall we finish them? HolbenilordTalk 21:02, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Would you like me to do Bishuart and Hegan spaceships? HolbenilordTalk 19:42, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Could we co-ordinate it through chat? HolbenilordTalk 19:53, August 20, 2012 (UTC) As you may have seen, Part Two is now done. We'd like to get Part Three started ASAP HolbenilordTalk 19:30, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Undrishuar I can't really connect to chat, poor internet due to router crash :\ Could you just explain it on my message board chat thing?Orangutans99 (talk) 21:16, September 3, 2012 (UTC) If there's no mantle or core, there's no magnetic field. BAI BAI ORGANISMS LOVE, RADIATION. But yeah. Orangutans99 (talk) 21:51, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Masstinctions *Nearby supernova *Loads of volcanoes *Mass overproduction of hydrogen sulphide from the seas (poisons stuff and damages ozone layer) *Aliems Yes HolbenilordTalk 20:36, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Depending how close, either HolbenilordTalk 20:50, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I guess a fair amount (tens of thousands of active volcanoes). You'll have to come up with an explanation for it though HolbenilordTalk 21:14, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I just had to laugh. I'm just happening to be making a tribal planet as well, it's called Alakla. But sure, I'd like to hear. Orangutans99 (talk) 17:17, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Race ACCEPTED. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 01:10, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Could I make some races in Undrishuar? They could be in JPT's galaxy and at war with his races. :D QUALITY OF GALAXY IMPROVED Orangutans99 (talk) 20:46, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Race Ideas OK, I have thought about the warlike race. They are a species of dinosaur from Dinoterra, descended from allosauroids. They basically look like a Papo'' Allosaurus'', but with many modifications. For one, their bodies are almost completely covered in nanodiamond/whatever-kind-of-tough-metal armor and the teeth and claws are made of nanodiamond/whatever-kind-of-tough-metal. Depending on the individual, they can also have metal wings, frills and horns. I have not thought of a name, so you'll have to do that. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 04:46, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Another note: Much like the scrapped Livyatan, they use fire and molten iron in much of their technology. Okai, seeing JPT's idea, I have come up with two ideas to oppose the bullies. For one, there's the Yerosa (sg Yeros) who are evolved from early Daomhaen animals with 285 million years of evolution. They're eel-like, with two pairs of small, but precise eyes, as well as many fins lining their sides. They manipulate tools with a total of two liimbs- which can be used both as legs or arms. When used as arms, they have multiple claws on their underside which can propel them at speeds of around 3 km/h. When used as legs, they can propel themselves to speeds around 8km/h. They are also good at swimming, but the lack of water on their homeworld forced them onto land. They have the same level of tech as JPT's- I'll suppose mid-VIII. They have hyperdrive, gigawatt-class lasers and masers, small mass drivers, powerful railguns, spaced graphene and nanotube-reinforced hulls (allowing larger ships), and powerful repulsors. They have a few superweapons, including a terawatt-class laser for planetary bombardment and destroying powerful ships, and a large mass driver-thingy which is around the level of Olympics of the Jogorians. They have small amounts of weaponized antimatter in their missiles, although they do not use it often. The next one is the Rocawoc, who come from Vorician Hecbir (they're older than most) with 320 million years of evolution. They have one arm which separates close the the base into two, with a cavity formed by the merging of two of the bases. This is covered with skin and bone only, containing much of the brain and internal organs. It maintained its fitering and moving underside, as their planet allowed it. Their ships are quite small (most being under 400m) due to their smaller size and heavier hulls, as well as powerful guns- typically using the densest materials possible (i.e, depeted uranium etc) for maximum storage space. They tend to use microfission reactors due to the fact that they can be smaller than fusion reactors, although they tend to use larger reactors on their planets. Their drives are small ion and fusion drives for different purposes as well as having hyperdrive. So, waddya think? Orangutans99 (talk) 14:42, September 13, 2012 (UTC) So, what If there are no dinos in Undrishuar, why are there ammonites? Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 21:52, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, how about you create the basic article and I add the big details? I got permabanned from chat by Yuy for spamming memes BTW, so don't try to use chat to discuss our race. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 03:19, September 15, 2012 (UTC) The ban was literally hours ago. I still have to wait a thousand years. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 10:03, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Can the race at least be a type of archosaur? Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 12:35, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Can they at least be archosauriformes? That clade existed in the Permian, which was not long after the Carboniferious. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 14:27, September 15, 2012 (UTC) What? I read your blog. It suggested that Dinoterra should be scrapped. This is all I have to say. Why should we scrap Dinoterra? I think we should keep it, or at least make a more realistic version. (For some reason, I can't comment on the blog, so I'm posting it on your talk page.) Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 01:25, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I still think we should keep Dinoterra, but it should have more large non-dinosaurian animals, such as sebecosuchians and pterosaurs. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 01:30, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for being late, join chat pls. Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 16:16, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Ohai I thought you were ded Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 23:06, June 12, 2013 (UTC) O k cudn't tel Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 15:54, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Sur cud you link teh wiki? Orangutans99 (talk) I like boba tea. 16:32, June 13, 2013 (UTC) why don't you go to speculative evolution wiki anymore? There has been improvement in the wiki. --JaggerTheDog (talk) 12:37, August 1, 2013 (UTC)JaggerTheDog Unbanning Hey, Eo. It has been a year since the fiasco at the SE Forums. Could you please ask Parasky if he would unban my account? I've grown up and looking back, I know how stupid my behavior was. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 08:58, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Cyberteeth Since the Cyberteeth have been remade, and large parts about them have been retconned, you might need to rewrite the Solstelek invasion story. Multiverses 2.0 I think it's better to stick to this wiki. More well established. 2.0 is in a bit of a mess. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 00:22, October 21, 2014 (UTC)